toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellybeans
Jellybeans are the main in-game currency on Toontown. They are used to buy nearly all of the things a toon needs. Various Costs *Gags: 1 jellybean each *Party supplies: 10-300 jellybeans each (depending on type) *48 hours of cannons: 1,000 jellybeans *Furniture: 1-2,000 jellybeans *Clothes: 1-550 jellybeans *Accessory trunks: 5 jellybeans *Wardrobes: 500 jellybeans *SpeedChat Phrases: 50-150 jellybeans *Acting Lessons (Emotions): 500-660 jellybeans *Accessories: 250-10,000 jellybeans *Statues: 50-5,000 jellybeans *Doodles: 1 jellybean per feeding. *Fishing: 1-5 jellybeans per attempt. Jellybean Gaining Methods #The main method for gaining jellybeans is playing trolley games - the player can earn an amount of jellybeans calculated by how well they did in a trolley game. The neighborhood trolley also has a multiplier; each neighborhood has its own difficulty - Toontown Central has the easiest trolley games and Donald's Dreamland has the hardest. The neighborhood difficulty is multiplied by how well the player did in the game; thus coming up with their total jellybean amount. #The player can fish, and then sell the fish they have caught to a fisherman or a pet shop clerk. Both a fisherman and pet shop are found in any playground. The heavier a fish is, the more jellybeans it is worth. For every 10 different species of fish a player collects, they will receive a 1 point laff boost. The player can buy fishing rods on the catalog. Each quality of rod catches different species of fish. You can also play Fish Bingo every Wednesday, each game has a different amount of jellybeans that you can earn. #Players can win a special SpeedChat phrase from Mata Hairy in the C.F.O. When they say it, they and everyone around them gain a large amount of jellybeans. If it overflows your jellybean jar then it will even go into their bank at their estate. The types of jellybean SpeedChat phrases are 100, 200, 350, and 600 jellybeans. #Player's can earn them from "Just for fun!" ToonTasks. #They can also earn them in certain activities in Toon Parties. #On Halloween, player's can get them by using the phrase "Trick or Treat!" from Clarabelle's Cattlelog at one of the shops where they can get treats. They will get 100 beans each shop. Fishing for Jellybeans To earn jellybeans from fishing, the player can sell their fish to the pet shop, or to a fisherman. They can also catch jellybean jars with jellybeans in them. The amount of jellybeans in the jar depends on their fishing rod. Trading card Trivia *Toons used to buy piggy banks from the cattlelog. Now all toons get green banks that hold 12,000 jellybeans. *The reason Jellybeans are the currency of Toontown is because Goofy was entrusted with sending the jellybeans to the candy factory and coins to the mint. However, in a vintage case of Goofy being Goofy, they flip-flopped. *When a player gains Jellybeans beyond their maximum capacity, they are said to go to the "Toons of the World Unite Foundation" which is said to be Flippy's favorite charity. Category:Mechanics Category:Currencies